Fight for Me
by YaoiKittenLover
Summary: Sora is a 19 year old that hates living with his annoying sister Kairi and the city he lives in. When a bully start to pick on him, can a certain silver-haired man protect him? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Play with me Sora!" A small cheeky 10-year old said, poking at a teenagers side. Sora was laying on his back on a small dusty couch. He had a pair of earphones in and tried his best to ignore the brat.

She poked him again. "Play with me Sora!"  
Sora yanked his earbuds out of his ears and glared at her. "Shut up Kairi!"

Kairi pouted and wandered off, holding a small worn-out bunny in her arms. Sora sighed and laid back down on the couch. Being a 19 year old teen having to baby-sit his little sister was a pain in the ass.

When Kairi was first born, Sora had begged their parents to put her up for adoption. As the years went by, Sora finally gave up getting rid of the brat. Kairi was like any hyper 10 year old, and she always wanted to play with her big brother, no matter how many times he would turn her down.

Sora looked up at the ceiling and sighed again. He wore baggy jeans and a black tank top. His hair was dark brown and stuck up in big spikes. He tried desperately to get comfortable on the couch, but after being interrupted by Kairi, he couldn't find a comfortable spot on it.

Sora stood up and stretched. He walked into the small grey kitchen to get a snack. He paused at the fridge when he saw the note put there by his mom.

_Going to work early._  
_Take care of Kairi, Sora._  
_She depends on you._  
_-Mom._

Sora reached and crumbled the paper, tossing it carelessly behind him. "Like hell i'm taking care of a cheeky brat." He mumbled.

Sora grabbed a bag of Doritos on top of the fridge and sat back down on the couch. He munched loudly as he listened to his iPod.

He felt a sudden tug on his pants. Pausing his music, Sora turned and looked down. Kairi was staring at him with big wide eyes.

"Mommy said not to eat anything before dinner." Kairi scolded. She tried to take away the chips, which Sora lifted above her head.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do about it?" Sora said.

"I'll tell mommy!" Kairi answered. Sora snorted.

"Go ahead, she won't do anything."

"Then gimme some!" Kaira said, crawling up Sora's legs and into his lap.

"Get off me!" Sora yelled. Kairi clawed at the bag, desperate to get some. Sora scowled and shoved her off, with a little more force than he meant. Kairi tumbled off of him and landed on the carpet,  
hard.

"Ow..." Kairi sat up and touched her head.

"A LUMP! I FEEL A LUMP!" Kairi started to scream. She shook and bawled. Sora glared and stood up.

"HEY! Be quiet Kairi! You'll wake the whole neighborhood!" Sora yelled.

Kairi continued to bawl. Sora scowled and shoved his Doritos bag in her hand.

"Here! Finish it off if it will get you to shut up!"

Kairi immediately became quiet and snacked on the chips. Sora huffed and grabbed his black jacket.

"Where.. are you going?" Kairi asked, between bites.

"Out." Sora said simply.

"Mommy said you have to watch me."

"Well you can be on your own for a few minutes. I need air." Sora said. Turning, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The cool breeze felt nice on his face.

Sora took a few steps away from the house, before he realized his iPod was still on the couch.

"Dammit! Oh well... I'm not going back in there." Sora huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking down the street.

His family lived in a small run-down part of town. There were lots of bullies and gangs in that area,  
but Sora's mom couldn't afford to move away. Gangs always got together at night, so Sora wasn't worried about running into them.

Sora turned and walked down a small alley. Trash cans littered the small path, and a small black cat hissed at him and leaped behind a box filled with wine bottles. Sora walked through the alley, hitting a few beer cans and watching them scuttle across the gravel.

"Hey you." Sora almost jumped when an unfamiliar voice called out to him. Turning around, Sora glared. The man came out from the shadows and grinned at him. Sora crouch down, moving his hands from out of his pockets.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man grinned. He had a large built body, with long red hair slicked back.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm Axel, and this is my alley, so get it memorized."

Sora looked around. "I don't see any nametags. So it can't be yours."

Axel scowled. "You gonna be a smart-ass? I'll teach you who owns these parts." Axel rushed towards him and swung a fist at Sora's face. Sora ducked and skid backwards. He glared at Axel and bent his knees.

A sudden knock under Sora's chin sent him flying backwards, straight into a trash can.

"Think you're so tough? I'll show you." Axel roared. He brought his fist down and hit Sora right in the chest. Sora gasped out in pain and tried to roll away. Axel grabbed his hair and forced Sora to look at him.

"You're kinda cute. Maybe I should kill you later." Sora's eyes widened when Axel crushed his lips to Sora's. Sora tried to yell, but it was muffled. Axel forced Sora's head against the hard brick wall and kissed him harder. He moved one leg between Sora's, hitting Sora hard in the crotch.

Sora turned his head and gasped in pain.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled. Axel brought Sora's face towards his, before slamming Sora against the wall again. A trickle of blood ran down the back of Sora's head. Sora grunted and winced.

"I'd say next time you come into my alley will be your last, but I might as well kill you now."  
Axel grinned and moved his fist backwards, aiming for Sora's face.

Sora closed his eyes and waited for the attack.

None came. Sora opened his eyes and stared in shock as he took in the scene before him.

A man with long silver hair and bright blue eyes had one hand holding Axel's fist back. He wore a white V-neck and baggy jeans. He yanked Axel back with incredibly force. Axel's let go of Sora and was forced against the opposite wall by the silver-haired man.

Sora tried to stand up, but fell on his face. He struggle to remain conscious.  
He barely made out the figures of Axel running away, and the silver-haired man crouching down next to Sora.

"It's ok. You're safe." The man said. His voice was so gentle. Sora struggled to reply, but he felt himself being taken by the darkness. And Sora lost consciousness.

* * *

Sora woke up with a major headache. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a room that was not at all familiar. He lay in a white covered bed. The walls were a hint of blue. He turned his head and looked out the window. The view was not familiar at all. The sky was also painted a dark blue.  
Sora could only guess that he had slept most of the day away.

Sora groaned and sat up. He immediately regretted it when pain shot into his head.

"Lay back down." A voice commanded. Sora turned slowly and looked. The silver-haired man sat on a small wooden chair next to the bed.

The man frowned. "I said lay back down." He reached over and put both hands on both of Sora's shoulders. His gentle touch startled Sora, and Sora laid back down.

"Here. Drink this." The man grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Sora. Sora gulped down some of the water and handed it back to the man, who placed it back on a small table.

"Where am I?" Sora asked.

"In my house." The man replied. Sora looked around.

"Well duh. But I need to be at my house."

"Why?" The man asked. Sora glared at him.

"Like it is any business of yours." He scoffed and sat up again, ignoring the pains. The man stood up.

"You need to rest. Forgive me for trying to pry into your personal life."

Sora turned and glared at him. "Who are you anyway?"

The man ducked his head. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Riku."

Sora turned and got out of the bed, shaking a bit on his legs. "Thank you for your hospitality Riku,  
but I really have to go home."

"...ok." Riku said, after pausing for a second. Sora wondered why, but didn't bother asking. He made his way towards the door, before his legs gave out and he stumbled backwards.

He gasped in surprise as he fell. A sudden pair of sturdy arms grasped him by the waist and held him up.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked, his arms holding Sora to him. Sora blushed fiercely.

"I-I'm fine." Sora moved out of Riku's grasp and turned back towards the door, being much careful.

Once they made it out of Riku's house, Sora turned and looked at him.

"Thank you... for saving me." He said, looking down.

"Of course!" Riku said, smiling. "I will always protect you."

Sora looked at him. "What's that suppose to mean? I don't even know you. And anyway it would hurt my pride to be saved by a man! Good night." Sora huffed and walked away, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

"Protect me my ass! I don't even know who he is!" Sora said under his breath. He slowly stalked his way home.

When he reached near his house, he realized that Riku only lived a few minutes away from Sora.

"Great..." Sora huffed. "Hope the freak doesn't know where I live."

When Sora reached his front door, he noticed that his mom's car was in the driveway.

"This won't be good.. Mom is gonna kill me for leaving Kairi alone.." Sora groaned.

Throwing his life out of the window, Sora made his way into his house.

**How is it so far? Leave lots of reviews and I will keep going! 10 Reviews for the next chapter!**  
**~Nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhh yay reviews! only a few, but we will get there.**

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: Thank you for your first review! And as the first, here ish a cookie!**  
**-hands cookie- Enjoy!**

**xXSoKuGirl0615Xx: Thank you for saying it's good! I'm glad, I worked a long time on the first chapter.**

**Note: I do not own KH, if I did, it would be rated M and all the characters would have hawt lemonade -wink wink-**

**Chapter 2**

"What the HELL were you thinking Sora! Leaving your sister alone for 3 hours! You should be ashamed!" Sora's mom, Olette cried out. Olette was 42 years old, but still had enough energy of a 13 year old. She worked long and hard at her job, and still had enough angry energy to send at Sora.

"Mom! Ok ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave her for that long! I just got into some trouble!" Sora yelled back.

"What kind of trouble Sora?" Olette asked angrily. Sora paused.

"Um... well..."

"Sora..." Olette started, her voice taking a threatening tone.

"Ok. I got into some trouble with a gang member. He beat me up, but it's ok! A man name Riku saved me."

Olette gasped. "So.. that's where that mark came from." Olette walked up to him and pressed a hand below his left eye. Sora hissed and withdrew from her. The mark below his eye wasn't too noticeable,  
hence the reason why Olette took to yelling at him instead of taking care of him.

"It's nothing mom. You know we live in a really dangerous neighborhood. I'm fine." Sora said, turning and sitting on the couch. Olette ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Sora, I'm glad you're ok and I am sorry for yelling at you, but you know I put up a note saying for you to take care of Kairi."

Sora snorted. "How do you know I even saw the note?"

"I found it crumbled up on the floor." Olette said shortly.

Sora coughed. "R-Right..." Olette sighed and turned around.

"Kairi could have been in alot of danger being here alone. Why did you even go out in the first place?"

"I wanted time alone. Kairi was annoying the crap out of me." Sora said. Olette turned around and faced him.

"That is no excuse Sora! You're sister is only 10, of course she is going to be a bit annoying, but you still need to take responsibility! You are 19 years old and you don't even have a job or a car or anything!" Olette threw up her hands in exhaustion.

Sora stood up quickly. "This place is a hell hole! I hate it here and I just want to be alone!" Sora turned and walked towards his small room. Olette grabbed his arm.

"Sit. Down. Now." Olette said sharply. Sora glared at her, but Olette turned her around with her hand and sent him back to the couch. Sora scowled and sat back down. Olette turned and sat next to him, much to Sora's dislike.

"Sora... You need to understand how hard it is for me to raise you both when you are so rebelious.  
I work 9 hours a day to provide for both of you, and I rely on you to take care of your sister. You are old enough that you should have a job by now, at least. I know it is hard for you, especially because your dad left you when you were only 9."

Sora looked down at his hands. Olette continued.

"Sora. I am sorry for what has happened in your life, but you need to take responsibility. I really do wish that you would take the time to get a job and do something special with your life, instead of sitting here all day laying on the couch and eating food." Olette sighed.

Sora turned and looked outside. "I... don't know mom. I don't really want to do anything. Sometimes I just want to leave this place and wander around, going no where imparticular."

Olette chuckled. "You are just like your father. He always wanted to just explore the world as well."  
Sora got up. "I'm going to my room."

Olette didn't reply as she watched Sora leave the family room and go into his bedroom. Landing with a thud on his bed, Sora sighed and looked out of his window. His room was incredibly small and only held a few items. One his dresser, sat a picture of him, Olette, and his dad when he was 6.

The family had looked so happy, until his dad had left them when he turned 9. Sora could never understand why his dad would leave his own family behind.

He left us to fend for ourselves. He left me, only 9 years old, and my mom, who was still weak from having Kairi in the hospital. How could he? Sora scowled to himself and got up, taking the picture frame and throwing it at the wall. It hit it with a thud and fell to the floor, the glass covering the picture had shattered.

Sora sat on the floor, trying to keep tears from coming loose. One made it free, and trickle down his cheek. Sora growled and wiped it away, before getting up, laying on his bed, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**DING. DONG.**

The sound of the doorbell yanked Sora out of his sleep. Sora turned over and burried his face in his pillow. The door to his room was thrust opened.

"Sora. It is for you!" Olette said, loudly. Sora growled and sat up. "Who could it possibly be? I don't have any friends, nor do I need them!"

Olette shrugged. "He said he came here for you. I think his name is Riku?" She looked uncertain.  
Sora's eyes widened and he leapted out of bed. He had forgotten to change out of his clothes from the day before, so he didn't bother trying to look good.

Going into the family room, he spotted Riku, who was sitting on the couch looking around. When Riku saw Sora, he stood up and smiled.

"Hi Sora. I came to see how you were doing." Riku said. Sora huffed and thrust his hand into his pockets.

"I'm ok. Thanks." He replied gruffly. Riku smiled wider. "Do you want to go walk around? I found a pretty neat place."

Sora frowned. "Um... sure, I guess." Sora turned to his mom, who entered the family room.

"I'm going to go out with Riku. I'll be back soon. Is this your day off?" Sora asked.

Olette nodded. "Yup, Today is my day off. I'll watch Kairi." As if on cue, the little brat came running out of her room.

"Sora! Why did you leave me for so long!" Kairi pouted, pounding her small fists on Sora's leg. Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry ok! Now go eat cereal or something, I'm going out."

Kairi pouted but went into the kitchen to get some Cheerios. Olette turned and called after Sora.

"Come back at 12 ok Sora?" Sora waved his hand behind him, before going out the door.

Leaving the house, Sora turned and looked at Riku. "Where to?"

Riku smiled. "Follow me."

After a few twists and turns down sidewalks, alleys, and a mainroad, Sora and Riku walked up a small grassy hill and Sora could only gasp with surprise as he took on the scene. Over the small hill, was a beatiful lake. The lake was sparkling brightly from the sun and small variaties of flowers were blooming all over the area.

"It's... Wow." Sora gaped. Riku chuckled. Together, both went up to the lake and sat down at the edge.

"So... why did you save me?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"I saw someone in trouble and I went to save them." Riku replied.

"Wow. My hero." Sora said dryly. Riku looked at him. "Look, I know you don't know me that well,  
but I would really like to be your friend."

Sora was taken back. "My friend?" Riku nodded.

"I've actually known your family for a while. A few years actually. I've lived only a few minutes away and often I would help your mom with groceries or whatever she brings to her house."

Sora frowned. "Why have I never seen you around before?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess you were in your room or something. I never really saw you either. Sometimes when I did I would try to say hi, but you always had those earbuds in, and you always had a scowl on your face."

Sora laughed slightly. "Sorry about that... I don't really enjoy my life right now, so I just drown it all out with my iPod."

Riku nodded. "I understand that, Your mom talked alot about your dad. That he left you guys all alone.  
I'm sorry about that."

Sora looked away. "It's not your fault. And anyway, you seemed to know so much about me, but I know nothing about you."

Riku looked out at the lake. "Let's see... Well I'm 21 years old. I go to Kingdom Heart's University and I love just sitting out here and being alone. It sooths me, and it gives me time to just think."

Sora listened quietly.

"I have no siblings or any type of family. My parents both died when I was 14 in a car accident."

Sora looked at him. "I'm so sorry." Riku brushed it off. "Not your fault."

He smiled at Sora. "I've lasted by myself for a long time, so in reality, its pretty easy for me to be alone."

Sora gave him a small smile. "I enjoy being alone as well." Riku laughed.

"I can tell. The way you always had your earbuds in. You looked like you didn't give a crap for the world around you."

Sora laughed. "That is true." Riku laughed with him, and Sora could laugh and smile along with him.  
He had never felt so much happiness inside of him before. Sora realized that he was glad he finally had a friend.

_Riku is really nice. _Sora thought.

Together, both guys sat quietly just enjoying the view. Finally, Riku broke the silence.

"Well. Shall we get you back home?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Sure. What time is it?"

Riku looked at his watch. "It's 1 pm."

Sora jumped up. "Crap, we have already been out here for 3 hours? My mom is gonna be mad!"

Riku laughed. "Let's get going then." Sora nodded quickly. Both boys quickly made their way back to Sora's house.

"Here we go." Riku stated. Sora turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for hanging out with me. It was a lot of fun." Sora said. Riku smiled back.

"I'm glad you had fun, you really needed it. Especially to get you out of the house."

Sora nodded, blushing slightly. "Well... do you want hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

Riku grinned. "Only if your mom will allow it."

Sora laughed. "Come on! I'm 19 years old, my mom doesn't control my life!"

"Yet she gives you a curfew, which you missed by an hour." Riku pointed out.

Sora grunted and punched Riku's shoulder playfully. "S-shut up!" He laughed, and Riku laughed with him.

Suddenly out of no where, Riku leaned in and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora froze and stared at Riku as he leaned back. Riku's eyes widened when he realized what he did.

"Er... Sorry." He blushed and turned around. "I'll cya tomorrow Sora. Later." He quickly trotted off. Sora put a hand to his cheek and stared after Riku.

_Did he just... kiss me?_

**How is it so far? I needed to give Sora's mom a name, and as I was looking through the girl characters, I saw Olette. She has brown hair like Sora, so I figured she was the best match. Anyway, review please! Gimme at least 10 reviews so I have enough review power to do chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXSoKuGirl0615Xx**: I'm so glad you love it! I just love reading your comments! They inspire me to write much much faster!

**SoRiku:** Yeah 10 reviews is alot, that is why I made it just 10 reviews for the 3rd chapter.  
I'm glad you like my story so far.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight**: Oh my! A keyblade? DUN HURT MEH! Hahahahaha I'm really glad you like my story! Thank you for your reviews!

**xkonhikairi**: Kairi is pretty annoying isn't she? I'm glad you liked the part with Axel,  
and don't worry, he will be back soon ;)

**X-blade025:** I understand that 10 reviews is pretty steep, that is why I made it so 10 reviews would get you the 3rd chapter. The reason Sora doesn't really know how to fight is because he wasn't really raised how to learn to fight, since his dad left his family when Sora was younger. Plus Sora is pretty Lazy, so I doubt he would want to even learn to fight. The reason I made Sora somewhat mean and not care for others is because I wanted to try something new. It is fanfiction, therefore I have the ability to do whatever I please with my characters.

**KrystalSaga:** Thanks for sticking up for me, I actually had the same thoughts as you! I made Sora somewhat of a jerk to start, but he will get better! I guarantee it -winks-

**Shr0ud**: Thanks! I'll make sure to make this chapter the best ^^ There is even some cute lil something near the end of this chapter! :3

**SoRikuRox:** Thank you so much for your review! This chapter definitely is going to change Sora and the way he acts! I hope you enjoy it!

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

The door to Sora's room was flung open.

"WAKE UP SORA!" The squeaky voice of Kairi yelled at him. Sora groaned and sat up. He turned and glared at her through his mess of bed-hair.

"Get out of here Kairi!" He growled at her. Kairi giggled.

"But it is morning! And Riku is here!" Sora's eyes widened.

"He is here?" He asked. Kairi nodded then turned around. "Mommy is talking to him before she goes to work." Kairi then rushed out of Sora's room, her small pigtails she probably had mom do for her were bouncing along her back.

Sora rubbed his eyes and jumped out of bed. Ever since the kiss on his cheek had happened, Sora had been unable to do anything else the rest of that day. His mom had come home to find him sitting on the couch with a blank stare and his earbuds in.

After failing to get his attention, Olette just left him to make dinner. Sora had finally gotten up and went to bed without eating or anything remotely active.

Now Sora rushed to put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. After struggling with his jeans, Sora moved to the small gray bathroom to work on his hair. His hair was sticking up like it usually did,  
but with a less attractive look. He put his hair in order and finally nodded. Then he just stared at himself in the mirror.

_Why do I want to look good? For him? It isn't like I like him that way... is it?_ Sora looked down at the sink and thought hard.

He remembered when Riku had leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It felt like the whole event had moved in slow motion. When Riku had kissed him, Sora's whole cheek stung with the warmth of Riku's lips.

_They were... so soft.._. Sora thought blissfully. His eyes widened and he ran his hands through his hair wildly.

"No no! I don't like him that way!" Sora growled to himself.

"Don't like who sweetie?" The sudden appearance of Olette shocked Sora and sent him down on his butt on the floor.

"Ah... nothing mom." Sora blushed wildly. Olette laughed. "We will talk later Sora. I have to get to work. Riku is here, so both of you should stay here and watch Kairi. Are you ok with that?" She asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah.. sure whatever." Olette smiled. "First time you actually sounded like you were ok with it... Must be because of Riku.." She said slowly, giggling. Sora blushed.

"It's not like that mom!" He stood up and frowned. Olette laughed. "Ok, well you guys have fun. But not too much fun." She winked and left Sora alone in the bathroom.

Sora huffed. _You just can't hide anything from mom. Even if it isn't true. Because I do NOT like him that way!_ Sora thought to himself. After checking himself in the mirror, and waiting for his red-tinged cheeks to return to their normal color, Sora left the bathroom and entered their family room.

Riku was bent down, holding hands with Kairi, and going around in circles singing Ring around the Rosie.

"Ring around the Rosie!" Kairi sang.

"A Pocketful of Posies!" Riku sang with her.

"Ashes Ashes, we all fall down!" Both ended, Riku didn't release his hold on her hands until he swung them closer to the couch, were he then let go and let her fall on the couch.

Kairi was giggling hysterically and Riku could only grin. He turned and saw Sora standing in the living room watching.

"Hey Sora." He said, smiling. Sora straightened himself, his cheeks starting to turn slight red.

"H-Hi.." He mumbled.

"Again! Again!" Kairi chanted, grabbing at Riku's hands. Riku laughed. "We have done it five times already Kairi! Riku is tired now." Riku said.

Kairi pouted.

"Later, we can do it again. Ok Kairi?" Riku said, bending down to look her straight in the face.

"OK!" Kairi cheered, jumped up and hugging Riku around the neck. Riku laughed and twirled her around once, holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

Sora suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He tried to shake it off, but the urge to get rid of Kairi and be in Riku's arms himself took over. He sighed and went into the kitchen.

He heard Kairi scamper off into her room as he reached into the fridge to get some milk.

"Hey Sora.." Sora heard Riku start. He turned and put the milk jug on the counter.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

Riku looked away slightly. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't know what possessed me to... to kiss you on the cheek." He blushed.

Sora blushed too and turned away, going to the cabinet to get some cereal.

"It's fine." He said shortly. He turned to find himself embraced in Riku's arms. The Coco Puff's box was dropped to the floor as Sora's eyes widened.

"Thank you!" Riku said, crushing Sora to him. "I was afraid that would have ended our friendship!"

Sora blushed and didn't know what to do.

Riku is hugging me... Sora thought. He pulled away from Riku and blushed.

"I'm glad your my friend." Sora said quietly. Riku beamed and bent to pick up the forgotten box.

"Got another bowl for me?" He asked, grinning. Sora grinned back.

"Yea." He said.

After a few minutes of silences, except for the crunching of the cereal being devoured, Riku stood up and went to the sink. Riku grabbed at a sponge and started to clean his bowl.

"Hey. You don't have to clean your bowl Riku." Sora said, standing up. "Kairi and I leave them for our mom to do."

Riku turned and smiled at him. "I figured, but your mom works a 9 hour shift and comes home late. I'm sure having to clean the dishes is the last thing on her mind. She must always be worn out from all the work she has to do."

Sora looked away. "I never thought of that. I"m such an idiot." He mentally slapped himself.

"No your not.." Riku said softly. "You have had a hard life and you just like to care for yourself more. Lot's of people are different and plus this is considered a chore. No one likes to do chores."  
He laughed quietly.

Sora blushed. "I didn't know I was such a jerk. I really didn't care about anyone around me."

Riku reached over and took Sora's bowl from his hand.

"It's ok Sora." He said, flashing a smile. Riku returned to the sink and washed the dishes.

Sora suddenly felt so useless. Here he was, being a useless, stupid brat, to Kairi and his mom, and all of the sudden, practically an Angel falls from Heaven.

Sora got a sudden urge that scared him. He wanted.  
He wanted to kiss Riku.

Turning, he walked away from the kitchen, knocking down a pair of scissors that was on the counter.

Riku turned to see Sora blushing as he picked up the scissors.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked. Sora blushed harder. "Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go lay on the couch."

Riku nodded and returned to his task.

Sora laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _I've never felt this way before. Why do I feel so sick of myself for being the jerk I am? I never thought I was a jerk until I saw and met Riku..._ _My heart is beating really fast too... Do... Do I really like him?_

These thoughts ran through Sora's head as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"SORA!" The cry of Kairi jolted Sora out of sleep and sent him face first on the carpet.

Kairi giggled. Sora lifted his head up and glared at her. "What the hell was that for Kairi?"

"Riku said he was gonna go home, and not to wake you up. But he went to the bathroom, and so I decided to wake you up so you can say goodbye too!" Kairi said.

Sora froze. "Riku is already leaving? How long was I asleep?" He asked. Kairi looked confused and shrugged.

"About 4 hours Sora." Riku said, walking into the family room.

"Ah... I'm so sorry Riku." Sora said, sitting up and putting a hand to his face. Riku smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Sleep is important to everyone. Kairi and I just went outside and played catch with a ball for a bit, and then I made her lunch. Did you have fun Kairi?" He asked, turning to her.

"YES! Thank you Riku!" Kairi practically yelled, launching herself into his arms for a hug. Riku laughed as he swung her around and hugged her.

Setting her down, Riku turned and smiled at Sora, who stood up and fixed his clothes that had gotten all scrunched up in sleep.

"I'll cya around Sora?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Yea, whatever." Sora said.

Riku's face suddenly turned sad. He looked sad that that was the only reply he got from Sora. Sora noticed the look, and was about to question it, when Riku turned around and laughed.

"Alright, later." Riku said, his voice sounding tight. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

_I can't let him leave... I can't.._.  
"No!" Sora yelled, sending himself forward and slamming to door shut again. He had one hand on the door and looked up at Riku, who gave him a questioning look.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked. Sora reached over and grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him into Sora's room.

Closing the door, Sora turned and looked at Riku, who was standing in the middle of Sora's room.

"It's pretty messy here.." Riku stated, chuckling. Sora huffed and looked down.

"Yea... sorry." He said.

A soft hand was placed under Sora's chin and forced him to look up. He looked up into Riku's soft blue eyes.

"Are you ok Sora?" Riku asked softly. Sora moved away from his hand and went to his bed, sitting down.

"I don't know Riku... Every time I see you, doing something kind or anything, I just get this weird feeling in my stomach."

Riku inhaled. "What do you mean Sora?"

Sora blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I... I think I like you. More than just a friend."

He looked up and saw Riku giving him a blank stare. Sora raised his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I do. But every time I see you, and how kind you are. You would be a better son for mom and a better brother for Kairi than I would. I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't give a damn about anyone else. But every time I see you, I feel like I want to change and become a better person. My dad left, and I feel like I should take over the roll he left."

He put his hands up and covered his face. "Oh my gosh... I've never sounded so cheesy before! This is so embarrassing!"

Sora started when his hands were lifted from his face and Riku leaned down to smile at him.

"I think it is cute. You want to be a better person for your family." Riku said.

Sora blushed. "It isn't just that. I want to be a better person... for.. well I don't know!" Sora threw his hands up angrily. Riku grabbed his hands and connected his hands with Sora's. Sora blushed brightly.

"What...?" He started. Riku smiled.

"I love you Sora." He said. Sora gaped at him.

"You.. WHAT?" He asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I've loved you for a long time Sora. To you, it has only been a few days because you never noticed how much I came to your house before. To me, It has been about 2 years. You can ask Kairi and Olette if you don't believe me. They know how long I've come here. Also, Sora, let me tell you, this wasn't the first time I cleaned the dishes. Or even the whole house."

Sora gasped at him. "What do you mean?" Riku smiled and released Sora's hands. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Whenever your mom headed to work, she would often stop by my little house and ask if I could watch Kairi. I would ask her why all the time, and she would simply shrug and say 'Sora won't watch her. He is busy sleeping and will probably sleep all day and not care'. I felt bad that she had to leave Kairi alone and not have anyone to play with. I always went to your house and played with her. Whenever she went down for a nap, I would start cleaning up the house a bit." Riku turned and smiled at Sora before continuing.

"Sometimes, I would pass by your room and open it to see if you were still alive because you slept so quietly. You always had such a peaceful look on your face as you slept. I always made sure that when I cleaned, that I was quiet."

Sora stood up, frowning.

"Why would you do all that?" Sora asked. Riku smiled.

"Your mom was kind to me when I lost my parents. She helped me get my little house and would always stop by to make sure I had enough to eat and whatnot. When I got old enough that she didn't have to stop to make sure I was ok, I felt the need to help her with her family. She would then stop to simply ask If I wanted to watch Kairi. And because it is summer break for me, I don't have to go to Kingdom Heart University, so I didn't and don't mind to come and watch Kairi."

Sora looked down.

"Sora. I've loved you for a long time, and I was so happy when you finally noticed me, that I couldn't contain myself from kissing you on the cheek. I'm sorry for that though, I know you only want to be friends, and that is o-"

"No!" Sora interrupted him. Riku closed his mouth and listened. Sora balled his hands into fists and looked up at Riku.

"I don't want to be just friends Riku! I know I'm a slob, and a jerk, and I have no caring bone in my body to help my family, but I want you to help me with that! I want to become a caring brother and a good son. I never had a dad who could be a roll-model to me, so I never... well you get the picture.  
So... would you help me Riku? I like you a lot and I want to change, I really do... I.." Sora was struggling to keep talking, and Riku walked up to him, smiling.

"I just... I want to be able to lo-" Sora was cut off with a pair of soft lips on his. Sora's eyes widened when he realized that Riku was kissing him. It was more than just a peck, but ended all too quickly for Sora's liking. Riku leaned away and smiled.

"Of course I will help Sora. I love you." Riku said, embracing Sora. Sora leaned into the hug and felt like he was melting.

"I don't know where to start, I've never cared about anyone but myself." Sora said, he buried his face into Riku's shoulder and inhaled his scent. Riku smelled wonderful.

"I will help. And I'll stay for a bit longer, so how about we go find Kairi and talk?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. Riku intertwined their fingers and led Sora out of his room, who was blushing like a mad man.

**So there is chapter 3! Thank you all for your reviews! How about 5 more reviews for chapter 4? letsa goooo! Just 5 more reviews! We can do itttt!**

**~Nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! My stupid account wouldn't let me on, so I went to reset my password, and it never got sent to my email! -throws giant chair out window, hitting a giant mirror and breaking it- oh crap... no wonder I am getting bad luck. Oh wait... I'm not supersititious... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (i'm losing my mind however.)**

**Anyway, I'm back! So this will be a long chapter too, since I made you wait DX**

**xXSoKuGirl0615Xx:** -shakes finger- they aren't together juuuust yet! Riku confessed, and Sora seems ok with it... but is he really? -evil laugh- Glad you like my story!

**Shr0ud:** Glad you are enjoying the story so far! Yes the declaration of love came fast, to Sora anyway. To Riku,  
he was holdin on to that bad boy FOREVA! He loved Sora for a long time and it was the first he was able to say it. Thanks for your review.

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight:** BEEF JERKY! haha your reviews crack me up every time! Glad your enjoying it!

**X-blade025**: Glad you understand. I should have mentioned why I changed Sora's attitude instead of letting my readers to question it. And yes, I would freak out too if I knew someone was cleaning my house! but Riku has good intentions ;)

**Namine23:** I'm glad you enjoy the switch I made, with Sora being mean, and Riku being kind. I enjoyed making them that way myself! Thank you for your review!

**On with de STORY!**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Trust me."

"It can't be that bad."

Riku opens the door slowly.

"Riku no!" Kairi yells, clinging to his pants.

Riku stood in front of Kairi's room. He had been eager to finally clean out her room, since before Olette told him not to trouble himself with it. With Olette at work, Riku snuck over to Kairi's door right before she barged out of the kitchen.

Now he stood knee high in clothes, barbie toys, and My little Pony.

"Oh my.." Riku gasped, looking around.

"You can't even see the ground." He noted.

"It isn't messy though!" Kairi pouted.

Riku turned to her. "This isn't messy?"

"No!" She said, jumping on her pink bed. "It is organized chaos!" She stated, flopping down.

Riku just laughed. Sora came over when he heard Riku laughing.

"What is... holy crap!" He looked around the room.

"What?" Kairi asked innocently.

"I knew you were a slob... but this? This is just messed up." Sora said, shaking his head.

"No better than your room." Riku smirked, getting a punch in the arm.

"It isn't THIS messy!" Sora huffed. Kairi giggled and ran up to Sora.

"let's pay catch Sora!" She squeaked.

Sora glared at her as she tugged his arm. "No..." He glanced at Riku, who raised a silver eyebrow.

"Fine... just for a few minutes." He said.

"YAY!" Kairi screamed and dove into her mass of clothes and toys to find a baseball.

Riku nodded approvingly. "See? See how happy you made her?" Sora nodded, looking at the pair of legs sticking up out of the clothes.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"I lo-"

"I FOUND IT!" Kairi screamed, raising the baseball above her head in glory and cutting off Riku. Sora blushed,  
knowing what Riku was going to say. He turned towards Kairi and tried to look excited.

"Let's go play then Kairi."

"Yay!" Kairi ran out of the room, sliding her shoes on at the same time, almost tripping on the way.

Sora turned to follow her, Riku close behind.

* * *

Soon Sora and Kairi were tossing the ball back and forth. The sun shone brightly on the short green grass under their feet. Riku watched them while resting his arms and his head on a fence. After playing for a few hours,  
and the sun setting just above them, Sora turned and grinned at Riku.

Riku smiled. "Look's like your having fun."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, it is a ton of fun actually." He was out of breath, and red tinged his cheeks.

"It is kind of cute..." Riku said, under his breath but still loud enough for Sora to catch. Sora blushed and turned away.

"Hey Sora! I'm tired. Let's make dinner!" Kairi said, sitting down on the grass. Sora frowned.

"I'm not making food."

Riku went around the fence and smiled. "Let's order some pizza then."

Kairi cheered and rushed into the house.

"Ugh.. you got her riled up again Riku." Sora huffed, turning towards Riku. Riku laughed.

"That's what I'm here for."

Sora gave him a small smile.

"Wanna go in?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"I'm going to just stand out here for a bit. I'll come in in a few minutes." Sora said.

"Ok then. What kind of toppings?" Riku asked.

"Anything is fine." Sora said. Riku nodded and left him, going inside to take care of the order and the hyper Kairi.

Sora looked up at the sunset and sighed.

_What am I getting myself into? I'm suddenly having fun playing catch with my little sister, and a guy I barely knew for a few days tells me he loves me. Not to mention I'm starting to like him back..._

Sora walked a ways away from his house, kicking at some small pebbles. Sora was so deep in thought, he didn't realize he had walked a good 10 minutes from his house. The sun was gone and the moon was slowly filling the sky.

"Shit..." Sora huffed and turned, walking back home briskly.

"Hey Sexy." A voice from behind startled Sora, causing him to twirl around on his heels to face the voice of those words.

Axel, the large red-head came out of the shadow of the buildings, grinning. Sora crouched slightly.

"What do you want?" Sora hissed. Axel laughed.

"I never got to say goodbye... come here." Axel smirked. Sora took a step back.

"Don't even think about it." Sora scowled. Axel laughed. He quickly rushed foreward and pinned Sora against a brick wall before he had time to think.

"Let... me go!" Sora yelled, trying to move his arms and legs to fight back. Axel leaned forward and chuckled.

"You're not going anywhere... I intend to make you scream my name in pain. And you better scream MY name,  
so get it memorized."

Axel pulled Sora towards him, only to slam Sora against the wall again. Sora grunted and let his weight fall, making Axel hold him up. Axel inhaled and dropped him. Sora hit the ground and quickly slid one foot out, causing Axel to fall on his side.

"Why you little!" Axel cussed and stood up, reaching for Sora. Sora ducked and used his hands to boost himself back on his feet. He ran back to the road and rushed across it, Axel right on his tail.

Sora made a quick turn into an alley, only to find it a dead end.

Sora gulped, breathing hard as he turned around to run out of the alley. Axel blocked his way.

"No where to run now." Axel laughed. He walked slowly towards Sora, while Sora took a step back everytime Axel advanced. In a matter of seconds, Sora was against a cold wall again, with Axel chest-to-chest with him.

Axel leaned forward and licked Sora's neck roughly. Sora gasped and shoved at Axel. Axel grabbed his hands and pinned his hands above his head. Sora grunted and leaned forward to bite the only thing he could reach. Sora bit down hard on Axel's ear, causing him to pull away and inhale in pain.

"Oh...ohohoh.." Axel chuckled. "You are gonna get it now." He walked back towards Sora, who was breathing hard. Sora reached out and punched at Axel. Axel dodged it and shoved Sora against the wall.

Axel leaned forward, his lips only centimeters away from Sora's.

"NO!" Sora opened his mouth to yell out, only to stop when he realized it wasn't him who screamed out.

Axel turned and looked behind him. Riku stood with his hands balled into fists.

"Hey, it's the little damsel's knight." Axel smirked, pushing Sora harder into the wall. Sora grunted and shoved right back at Axel. A failed attempt.

"Let him go." Riku said firmly. Axel grinned.

"Why should I? I found him. He is my toy."

"Axel, you should be careful what you say and who you say it to. I beat you up once. I can do it again."

Axel released Sora and turned to Riku, while Sora slid down the wall into a feetle position.

"Heh! I suppose you think I can't handle myself against you, do you? You may have been able to beat me once,  
but I have been getting much stronger. It won't be long before I can pumble your ass to the ground."

Riku just stared at him.

"Too big of a man for words huh?" Axel asked.

Riku frowned. "I already told you what you should remember. Now it is your job to decide whether you want to die right here, or walk away and live another day."

Axel shrugged. "This day or the next doesn't matter. I plan to take this boy from you no matter the cost."

"That is a rash decision Axel. I will kill you if I must."

Axel shrugged again. "I doubt you can." He turned and grabbed Sora roughly by the chin, leaning closely as if to kiss him.

"Axel... I'm warning you.."Riku took a step forward, his fists in front of his chest.

Axel laughed and let go of Sora before swinging a fist at Riku. Riku ducked under his fist and punch Axel square in the stomach. Axel grunted and glared at Riku. Riku danced back on his heels, taunting Axel to chase after him.

Axel roared and swung at Riku again. Riku slid to the side and used his elbow to slam Axel against the brick wall.  
Axel grabbed Riku's fist and twisted it behind Riku's back. Riku gasped and struggled. Axel turned him back around to face him, and leaned away to punch Riku.

Riku kicked a leg out and sent Axel on his back with a thud.

Axel got up and ducked when Riku punched at him. After a few more swings, none proving to hit their target, Axel swung towards Riku and punched him right in the left eye. Riku gasped and fell backwards. Axel chuckled and kicked Riku in the side.

Riku choked out some blood and gritted his teeth, glaring up at Axel. Axel turned and looked at Sora. Sora was standing with one hand on the wall, wide eyes that stared in disbelief.

"Next time, you shouldn't let your little knight get in the way. Next time, I will kill him. And I will make you watch."  
Axel chuckled before shoving his fists in his pant pockets and walking away, disappearing into the night.

Sora scrambled as fast as he could to Riku's side.

"Riku!" Sora choked out. Riku opened his good eye and looked at Sora.

"Hey... Sora.." He said quietly.

"Riku..." Sora said sadly, he bent and ripped at his shirt, tearing off a piece and wipping off the blood around Riku's mouth.

"Heh... Sora... looks like you are.. getting better at being a caring person.." Riku said, coughing suddenly. Sora shook his head.

"You saved me. Anyone who doesn't try to help the person who saved them might as well just be shot where they stand."

Riku gave him a faint smile and with the help of Sora's shoulder, stood up. "I'll be fine... I just need to rest for a bit."

Sora nodded and together, both boys made their way back to the house.

* * *

Once they had returned to Sora's house. Riku had fallen right to sleep when Sora set him down on the couch. Adding a layer of blankets on Riku, Sora turned and walked into the kitchen. He found the box of pizza Riku ordered had been half eaten already. Kairi was sitting in a chair gulping down milk.

"Hey Sora! Where were you? Riku got worried. So when the pizza came, he paid for it and then went looking for you."  
Sora turned and looked at Riku's sleeping body.

"He went looking for me without eating?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

"Wait..." Sora started. He turned and glared at Kairi. "So are you saying that you ate half of this pizza all by yourself?"

Kairi cringed. "Yes..."

Sora sighed and grabbed the box of cold pizza to put in the fridge. "Go to bed Kairi. It is late."

Kairi nodded and quietly left, in fear that if she didn't, Sora would flip out on her like he usually did.

Returning to Riku's side, Sora had a sudden pain in his gut. Why do I feel like this? It feels aweful...

He got a wet towel and dabbed at Riku's eye carefully.

_I guess I really do like him._

_I care about him alot._

_I can't say that I..._

_Love him... can I?_

Sora set the towel down and looked at Riku. Riku looked so peaceful in his sleep, besides the bruise on his eye.

_I guess..._

_I don't love him exactly..._

_But..._

_I do like him..._

_Alot._

Sora stared at Riku's sleeping body before he reached and softly brushed some of Riku's silver hair out of his face.

_So soft..._

_His hair is like silk._

Sora stood up and retreated into the kitchen, where he placed the towel. Not wanting to leave Riku alone in the family room, especially when his mom got home, Sora decided to sleep in the family room as well.

He grabbed a pillow and blanket from his room and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

it read 9:00 p.m.

"Mom will be home in an hour. I guess she worked the late shift today." Sora said to himself.

Returning to the family room, Sora laid his pillow down next to the couch Riku was on, and settled in to sleep.

He thought one last thought before he fell asleep.

_Goodnight... Riku._

**So how is it? I honestly didn't mean to come to this conclusion, but hey! It worked out. And yes, I am sure some of you are like "why are you doing this to Riku?" Well, this is a fanfic, which means I can do whatever the hell I want -evil laugh-**

** And yes I made Axel the bad guy. IM SOWWY! I love Axel (and of course AxelxRoxas XD) and I only used him as the bad guy because he was my only choice. I promise he will become a better person... maybe... (my stories take odd turns.)**

**_Note:_ On May 24th I am going on a trip for about ten days. So I may not write until I get back. I am sorry you all had to wait so long, I promise it will be worth it!**

**REVIEW! Lots more reviews before I get back and I will give you all flying tackle hugs!**  
**~Nya**


	5. Chapter 5

**heeyyy Everyone! I'm back! So it has been a while since I got on (The trip was sooo long I thought it would never end!) So on the trip, I went to a Game Stop and bought Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. I have to say... I think I love Roxas more than Sora -gasps-**

**But anyway at least I'm getting into playing more Kingdom Heart games! My little brother got Dream Drop Distance so I have been playing it too. Love playing Riku -heart-**

**Now I must thank all my reviewers!**

**xXSoKuGirl0615Xx:** Ok... There is a reason Axel was trying to rape Sora, it will all become clear soon! And he is getting close to being with Riku, dun worry ;) -flying tackle hug- NINJA ATTACK!

**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight:** Ya wanna know something? I LOVE MEATLOAF! And I am so glad you enjoy my story, I laugh every time you review, you got a pretty awesome personality ^^ -flying tackle hug- I wuv you too!

**Shr0ud**: If I could be, I would be the queen of the Land of Crazies! My brain likes to go all over the place!  
-flying tackle hug- Thanks for the review!

**SoRikuRox:** I think your reviews really help me make my chapters much better (in my opinion) You are wise, master Yoda -bows- XD Thank you for your words of wisdom, and by the Gods, KEEP EM COMIN! -flying tackle hug- you're the best!

**xionhikairi:** I ain't leavin Axel out of the picture, he has a part in this too ^^ -flying tackle hug- Thanks for your Review!

**NOTE: The first half of this story is gonna be a filler, on why Axel wants to get Sora, the rest is gonna be some SoraXRiku fluff ^^ ENJOY**

**Chapter 5**

**~Flashback~**

"You know I am going to protect Sora, Axel." Riku said, standing a ways away from Axel in a dark alley. Axel huffed and looked away.

"I don't care what you do. I plan to take him and destroy him, even if I have to destroy you in the process." He said, running his hand through his blazing red hair.

"Why? Why do you want to take Sora away so badly? His life is bad enough since his dad left and he feels like he has nothing left." Riku said, his fists clenched.

"It is because he looks just like him..." Axel said quietly. Riku stiffened.

"Looks like who?"

"Like Roxas..."

"Huh?"

Axel flared up. "Sora looks just like my... like Roxas."

Riku just looked at him. "So you want to kill him because?.."

Axel sighed and leaned against a black wall. "Roxas and I spent all our time together. We ate Sea-salt Ice cream while watching the sunset. We hung out together. We did everything together. But that was before Larxene..." Axel gritted his teeth before continuing.

"Larxene tried to take Roxas from me. I ended up getting into a fight with her. Roxas never knew how much I loved him, and I wanted to show him. I wanted to confess to him that very day, but Larxene got in the way. As we fought, Larxene pulled out one of her darts and shot it at me. I dodged it... but it found its way into another body."

A tear streamed out of Axel's eyes, shocking Riku.

"It hit Roxas right in the heart. He died instantly. I was so shocked, so mad, I shoved Larxene into a wall so hard, it cracked her spine and killed her instantly. It was the worst day of my life, Riku."

Axel lifted his head and looked up at Riku.

"When I moved away to live in a remote town, I stumbled across Sora. He looked so much like Roxas, it killed me inside. I had so many emotions inside me. I wanted to take Sora as mine, for him to live the life I wanted to have with Roxas. I wanted to kill him, So I wouldn't see the face of the one I loved on someone else."

Axel took a step towards Riku, who immediately took a step back.

"No matter what... I want to get rid of Sora so I wouldn't have to feel pain inside me for losing Roxas... I..."

"Axel, getting rid of Sora won't prove anything. You will just be living in de-" Riku was cut off by Axel yelling.

"Shut up! I.. I can't stand to see the face of the one I love on someone else. I will get rid of him, Riku. Got it memorized?"

Axel looked at Riku and gave him one of his famous grins, before turning around and leaving. Riku shook his head and sighed.

"I won't let you Axel. No matter what."

**~End of Flashback~**

"hmm?" Sora wrinkled up his nose and opened his eyes slowly. Light was streaming inside the small room, a sure sign it was morning. Sora turned to look at the couch next to him. Riku was staring down at him, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Sora." Riku said.

"Riku! You're ok?" Sora sat up, looking at Riku. Riku laughed. "Besides the bruise on my eye, I'm perfectly fine."

Sora smiled widely. "I'm so glad."

Riku leaned forward and ruffled Sora's hair with his hand. "You seem much more committed to be a better person, that makes me happy." Riku said. Sora blushed and used the back of his hand to swat at Riku's. Riku leaned away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why Riku?" Sora suddenly asked. Riku looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why does Axel want to hurt me? or rape me or whatever the heck he wants to do to me?" Sora gulped, looking down.

"He doesn't want to rape you. His mind is all over the place, overall, he just wants to kill you. It is because you look like someone he lost a long time ago. He wants to get rid of you because you remind him too much of the one he loved." Riku said simply, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen; leaving Sora to ponder silently on what he learned.

"RIKUU!" A sudden small blur leaped out of no where and attached itself to Riku's leg. Riku looked down and laughed.

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi looked up at him, her lower lip trembling.

"When Sora brought you home, you looked all broken. I thought you were gonna die!" She clung tighter to his leg.

Riku bent down and removed her from his leg. "Oh Kairi, I'm ok now. You don't need to worry about me. Your big brother saved me." He said.

Kairi clapped. "Yay Sora!"

Sora came out of the family room rubbing his head. "Now that is a lie. If it wasn't for Riku, I'd probably be lying dead somewhere in the alleys."

Riku walked up to Sora and grabbed Sora's hands in his own. "I would do anything for you Sora."

Sora blushed and pulled away, not a second to early. Olette walked in and smiled. "Good morning everyone! Kairi told me what happened, at least the small part she knew. That Sora brought Riku in all beaten up. Anyone want to explain why?"

Sora looked down and suddenly got really interested in his shoes. Riku rubbed the back of his head. "It really isn't anything Olette. We just got into a little trouble outside, but it is alright now."

Olette put her hands on her hips, clearly not believing Riku's so obvious lie.

"Well I will find out more later. Kairi, you are going to come with me to go shopping ok?"

Kairi pounded her fists on a nearby chair.

"Yay! Let's get ice cream!"

Olette sighed. "I'll think about it. Sora." She turned and looked at Sora, who lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm leaving you and Riku here for a few hours, think you will be ok?"

Sora nodded. Olette turned and left to get her purse.

Kairi ran over and tackled Riku's leg again.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi peered up at him between her bangs.

"Don't get into any trouble Riku." She said. Riku laughed.

"I won't."

"And make sure Sora doesn't get into any trouble too!" Kairi said, releasing Riku's leg and rushing off to find her mom.

"Kairi..." Sora groaned. "I don't get into trouble that much." He sighed. Riku chuckled and walked over to the couch.

Riku fixed up the blanket and pillow he used, making it neat again.

A few minutes later, Olette came out with Kairi, who captured her leg.

"Mooommm I wanna get Ice Cream!" Kairi pouted.

Olette put on her shoes and went up to the door, with Kairi still clinging to her surprisingly strong leg.

"Be good boys, I'll be back in a few hours." Olette said, leaving the house.

With Kairi gone, the house suddenly got quiet. Sora didn't know what to say to Riku.

Riku turned and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, following him.

"Well, since your mom is so busy and all, I thought I should clean up a little." Riku grabbed a broom and turned around to face Sora.

Sora frowned.

"Let me do it." He said, swipping the broom from Riku's hold. Riku smirked.

"Do you even know how to clean?" Riku asked.

"Shut up!" Sora blushed, turning around and sweeping the kitchen floor slowly.

It was a failed attempt. Sora tried to sweep up crumbs, but every time he moved the broom to sweep some more, the crumbs in the pile he made would scatter all over the place.

"Arg! Cleaning is so hard." Sora groaned. He suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his own.

"Sora. When you sweep up crumbs, lift up the broom so you don't hit the pile you make." Riku said softly.

Sora blushed. "I-I knew that! I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." Riku's soft breath was warm against Sora's neck, and he shivered violently.

_This is too close for comfort, I can't think properly._ Sora thought.

"Ok, maybe I should just go straighten up the Family room or something." Sora said, leaving Riku's arms to head towards the family room.

"I'll help too." Riku walked past him to grab a few pillows that had been thrown all over the floor.

Sora huffed. "Riku! I said I'd clean for once. So let me-" Sora suddenly slipped on a pillow and landed right on Riku, who fell on his back on the floor. Both men groaned and Sora lifted his head, blushing like mad.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, trying to get off of Riku. He found himself stuck. Riku had wrapped his arms securely around Sora's waist.

"It's perfectly fine Sora." Riku said quietly. Their faces were only inches apart. Sora's breath seemed to catch in his throat.

Riku smiled and moved one of his hands to touch Sora's cheek softly. Sora inhaled deeply, Riku's scent following.

_He smells so wonderful..._

_I just..._

_I want..._

_I want to kiss him._ Sora thought, bitting his lip. Riku smiled softly.

"You're adorable Sora."

Sora huffed and swatted at Riku's head. "I'm a man. Do not call me adorable."

Riku leaned forward so close to the point that their lips were almost touching.

"But I can't lie to you Sora. You are adorable."

Sora blushed, his mouth open to protest, and Riku took his advantage. Riku connected their lips together. Sora's eyes widened and alarms went off in his head. Sora quickly ignored them and leaned into the kiss. Riku's soft lips moved against Sora's, molding their lips together into one.

Riku ran his hand that was still connected to Sora's waist up and down slowly, causing Sora to moan. Riku touched Sora's lips with his tongue, asking for an invitation inside. Sora opened up to Riku almost immediately, and Riku thrust his tongue into the moist cavern that was just waiting to be explored.

Sora could only moan in desire. _I've never felt this way before... Riku... I like you so much._

Sora and Riku leaned away to catch their breaths.

Sora blushed brightly while Riku only grinned.

"So much for cleaning huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Sora said, moving down to connect their lips once again.

**Ok... not my best work, I admit. I've had like 2 weeks off and my brain is going crazy. I can't think well enough to write... or something. Poor excuses are my specialty! Anyway, Please review and tell me how it was, bad, good, whatever ya wanna say! Just gimme some reviews so I can keep them chapters comin!**

**~Nya**


End file.
